In general, a video presenter photographs an object using a CCD camera and displays the photographed object on a monitor, and is widely used for educational and industrial purposes. The video presenter can display a magnified image of a tiny object on the monitor by using a lens unit such as a microscope lens to magnify the object taken by the CCD camera. A variety of peripheral devices are included in the video presenter. For example, an apparatus for illuminating an object to improve a quality and sharpness of an image to be displayed through the monitor is additionally provided.
The video presenter typically includes a variety of arm structures for supporting the CCD camera. Also, it is preferable to adapt a table construction of the video presenter in such a way that the planar surface of the table may be optimally used for placing the object thereon.
The publication of Japanese patent application Hei 7-107377 discloses a video presenter, in which two arm-like camera supports are serially connected to a table by means of articulations or pivots. More specifically, a first support can be rotated with respect to the table and a second support, and the second support can be rotated with respect to the first support and the camera. For the storage of the video camera disclosed in the above-identified Japanese publication, the camera should be dismantled from the second support.
Korean Utility Model registration No. 2011715 discloses a video presenter, in which a camera is supported by a telescopic support so that the length of the support may be adjusted. Further, a pair of illumination lamps is disposed at two lateral sides of a table. With the provision of the pair of illumination lamps, the strength of the illumination will be increased.
Conventional video presenters as disclosed in the arts typically include a table whose periphery has a rectangular contour. With respect to the usage of the planar and rectangular surface of the table, the four corners of the table are not so effectively used for placing the object thereon. Thus, the corners of the rectangular table make the video presenter unnecessarily heavy and bulky. Further, the table with rectangular contour occupies a large space for storage.